


Overachiever

by lafsbaguette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafsbaguette/pseuds/lafsbaguette
Summary: As Thomas laid his head on Alexander’s shoulder, he glanced over the essay that Alexander was feverishly typing.Thomas was seconds away from dozing off before it hit him; the date on the document read November 5, 2016. Unless Thomas was losing his mind, it was only September.“Baby,” Thomas muttered out, reaching for his glasses and slipping them on. He briefly looked over the document before finishing his sentence.“Why on earth are you working on an essay that is due in two months?”





	

On rare occasions, Thomas managed to pry his boyfriend’s fingers from the laptop he previously gifted him last Christmas. 

Alexander Hamilton, in all his glory, is, and will always be, an overachiever.

Thomas recognized this trait months ago when neither one of them had any business being awake.

As Thomas laid his head on Alexander’s shoulder, he glanced over the essay that Alexander was feverishly typing.

Thomas was seconds away from dozing off before it hit him; the date on the document read November 5, 2016. 

Unless Thomas was losing his mind, it was only September.

“Baby,” Thomas muttered out, reaching for his glasses and slipping them on. 

He briefly looked over the document before finishing his sentence.

“Why on earth are you working on an essay that is due in two months?”

He wasn’t expecting the response that he received: “I’m up to date with all of my assignments. I need something to do. I c-can’t just waste time, Thomas. I’m not like you. I can’t relax. I have never had the time to relax. I can’t. I just can’t.”

By now, Thomas was fully awake and had removed his head from Alexander’s shoulder, staring at his boyfriend in disbelief. 

In a swift second, Thomas had maneuvered Alexander into his lap, gently placing his large hands on the small man’s hips in an obscene way that he knew would drive the man on top of him insane.

“My sweet sweet Alexander,” he began, removing one hand from Alexander’s hip and placing it on his cheek. 

“Is that how you feel?” he asked, giving Alexander all of his undivided attention.

Alexander nodded, letting out a breath he wasn't aware that he was holding in.

“I’m so tired,” he said, rubbing at his eyes like a child.

Thomas chuckled. 

“Has hell frozen over? Is Alexander Hamilton, my precious Alexander, admitting to being tired?”

Alexander playfully slapped his bicep. 

“Tais toi.” he quickly responded.

Thomas looked up at him in surprise. 

“Oh, we’re speaking Français now, oui? D’accord."

It was now Alexander’s turn to chuckle.

Thomas absentmindedly began to run his fingers through the mess that Alexander called hair.

“Go to sleep,” he purred into his lover's ear. 

“Bonne Nuit, mon chéri.”

With Alexander now holding onto him for dear life, Thomas couldn’t help but smile.

His smile only grew wider as Alexander grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

Thomas placed a chaste kiss on Alexander’s forehead, slightly rocking his figure back and forth. 

His Alexander was at peace.

And for Thomas, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes yikes i tried my dudes!! i hope you enjoyed this short hot mess lmao 
> 
> french translation:  
> tais toi = shut up  
> oui = yes  
> d'accord = okay  
> bonne nuit = good night  
> mon chéri = my darling (that's so of thomas to say)


End file.
